


Growth,

by LOYALIKE



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOYALIKE/pseuds/LOYALIKE
Summary: Vent work





	Growth,

Born inside you was a seed, that very quickly sprouted, for at the very beginning you were planted in soil unfit for growth. The beginnings could convince others all was fine, for all seemed healthy and right.

It's easy to fool all those who care, it's not their fault when you convince them your lies are true, that you're steady despite how flimsy the twigs holding you up are.

It's not a surprise - to you, at least - when you wilt; when your colors are faded; from all the guilt you carry.

What is a surprise, to you, only you, is that you still manage to grow, eventually into a tree, however unstable.


End file.
